freshmonkeyfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
General Brown
=Origin= Brown grew up in an affluent Massachusetts neighborhood and drawing inspiration from Carl Lewis, joined his high school track and field team, quickly becoming one of the most decorated runners in school history. Earning an academic scholarship to Dartmouth College, he joined the track team there as well, competing regularly in NCAA tournaments and starting an athletic career that seemed destined to end up competing at a national level. However, in 1972, with the whole world watching, the Munich Massacre completely changed Brown’s outlook on life and what he should be doing. Immediately upon graduation from Dartmouth, he joined the Marine Corps, much to the frustration and chagrin of his parents. With a desire to be “boots on the ground” in this new world of global terrorism, he followed the track of enlisted personnel, rising to the rank of Staff Sergeant as he worked alongside many other branches to combat overseas terrorism. It was during some of these operations that he can across Lieutenant John Eagle and discovered that they shared many philosophies and a unique work ethic that had brought them both to where they were in life. They especially aligned during a top secret operation in Libya that to this day remains redacted and unknown to the general public at large. With Eagle at Lieutenant and Brown at Staff Sergeant this black ops mission successfully rescued six hostages and eliminated the hostage takers with extreme prejudice, grown to legend status among the intelligence and special operations communities. Captain Eagle was forever grateful that he was able to bring on Sergeant Brown as his right hand. In the early 1980’s when R.I.O.T. made their presence known, the newly minted Captain Eagle immediately called Sergeant Brown in to assist. With a promotion to Top Sergeant, Brown took the lead on field operations helping to hone Eagle Force into the razor sharp weapon against terrorism that they had been tasked with becoming. Initially, he had been offered the opportunity to take a codename, but he preferred to lead his troops in as personal a way as he could, preferring to just go with his regular name. Although Eagle Force itself had its share of setbacks and failures during R.I.O.T.s reign of terror, at the end of the day, they came out on top and Brown’s contributions to their success was well documented and clearly established. His dedication to his physical training and his outside the box critical thinking and mission planning assisted in permanently dismantling the threat of R.I.O.T. for good. After the defeat of the terrorist organization, Captain Eagle withdrew from active combat service and recommended Brown as a successor to what he was doing at the officer level. After some very long and hard conversations with Eagle, Brown decided to leave the Marine Corps and enlist in the Army in their Officer’s Candidate program, finally accepting that he could do more good leading men then being on the ground among them. It was one of the hardest decisions he ever made, but it was a decision he has never regretted. Throughout the 80s and into the 90s, Brown earned steady promotions, and leveraged his experience with both the Marines and the Army to develop some unique strategies for overseas operations and as the War on Terror became a reality into the 21st Century, he became one of the foremost military minds in combat against the Taliban and other enemies of America. As one of the leading officers of USSOCOM (United States Special Operations Command), the newly minted Major Brown coordinated a massive global anti-terrorism initiative to an increasing level of success worldwide. Following the battle of Eagle Island, Congress dissolved the entire Eagle Force unit. Active-duty members who survived were absorbed into other branches of the military. But whereas Capt. Eagle opted for retirement, Sgt. Brown didn't feel like his work was done. Even though R.I.O.T. had been neutralized, there was a rising wave of terrorism across the world, and Sgt. Brown felt a duty to his brothers and sisters in uniform to keep fighting the good fight. But boots on the ground could only help a few. It was a hard decision for him to leave the Marine Corps and join the Army, but over the years, he's climbed steadily in the ranks, ultimately achieving the rank of Brig. Gen. Now, he is entrusted with guiding multiple shadow operations in over seven combat theaters. Over a decade later, Brown’s evolution to Brigadier General has put him in high command of many high profile operations at home and abroad, making him one of the most trusted and innovative leaders and experts in global anti-terrorist operations. With all of his expertise and all of his experience, the appearance of R.I.O.T. still took everyone by surprise, including General Brown. However, his response was swift and immediate, reaching out to the retired John Eagle and entrusting him to start putting together the next generation of Eagle Force, tasked with defending the world from the threat of R.I.O.T. and launching immediate aggressive counter-measures to stop the organization once and for all. When R.I.O.T. suddenly reemerged in the shadow world, Gen. Brown was the Pentagon's first choice to handle the situation. He knew that reactivating the Eagle Force unit would not be popular in certain corners, but he also knew the only way to battle such an enemy would be with on-the-ground experience. For that reason, he's gathered together a unit of both veterans from the original Eagle Force, as well as younger specialists from various branches of the Armed Forces. But a brilliant team is nothing without a brilliant field commander. For that reason, Gen. Brown hopes to convince Capt. Eagle to come back and lead once more, so that the General can oversee them at the highest levels. When R.I.O.T. Exploded back onto the world scene in 2016, General Brown was the most senior commander with field experience pertaining to the threat. There was no question that he should take point against Ultima Thule. But within the same year, a new threat emerged – one that was even stranger. The Forgotten King was a true supernatural power, and nothing like him had ever been seen… at least nothing on the official books. Unofficially, General Brown had met an aspiring Intelligence Agent back in the early 2000’s. The man’s name was Declan Van Helsing, and he had a few family stories that tended to come up after a third scotch. When the Pentagon declared the Forgotten King to be a paramount threat, General Brown petitioned to take over the operation. He called in Agent Van Helsing, and the two of them formed Monster Force. Certain elements in the U.S. Government are not in favor of releasing old monsters to combat new ones, but if his time battling R.I.O.T. Has taught the General anything, it’s that an unconventional threat requires an unconventional response.. Category:Eagle Force Category:Eagle Force 1981 Category:Eagle Force Mega Category:Eagle Force Returns Category:Monster Force